The one about Wolves
by Maya Poltergeist
Summary: AU! Wolf!Sirius WolfStar! What happens when Sirius makes a mistake that ends up becoming a werewolf because of Remus? Will their friendship survive the feelings of the outcome? Will it became something more? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This fanfic is the answer to a request by tigergirl-moonstar (Stacey). The request was "Werewolf Sirius and Remus together, basic love story dealing with going through Hogwarts and how to keep it secret." I added the Remus biting Sirius part and started writing. I still don't have a schedule for this so the chapters will be posted based on my muse.

 **Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. All rights to JK and etc.

 **Warnings:** Rated M. Slash! Gay Couple! Light Angst!

 **Pairings:** WolfStar! (Or WolfWolf! in this case, bad pun, I know)

 **Current time/Era:** Marauders Era. Starting in third year and going forward.

* * *

 **The Bite**

* * *

 **Sirius**

I HATE IT! Why couldn't the lunar cycle take longer? Every single month I have to see my friend so hurt and worn out in the morning after the bloody full moon. Last year when I discovered it with James and Pete I was so proud of myself for it and now I just wish to have never known. In the days where he changes I can never sleep with worries and every morning after when I get to Remus my heart sinks a little. He looks so fragile, so helpless. I just wish there was something I could do. James has been helping me research but almost every book we found so far has only talked about werewolves in some really prejudicial way. And being honest, James is hardly as worried about Remus as I am. He thinks of the whole thing as funny, specially for Remus to think he is dangerous when we all know that he couldn't hurt a fly.

Well if Remus had read half of what I did I can see where he takes his issues from. And I'm not stupid to think that I would manage to read more than Remus about any subject, especially if the subject is so important to him. The only clue we have so far is that it doesn't seem to have any abnormal animals death close to werewolves locations. Maybe they only attack humans? I've been thinking about it but it's hardly something that would help anyway. Now I'm here in my bed, in the middle of the night, reading. FUCKING READING! Remmy dear has no idea how much I care for him. Hell, I don't think that I would read for James. Merlin's pants! Before I started to stay awake during the full moons I've never knew how loud James snores are. I think he has to see a healer about it or I feel for any woman who ends up sleeping with him in the future.

I decide to go down and wait close to the path to the Shrieking Shack and run away from the horrible sounds that James produces while asleep. With all the reading that I've done I discovered the if you tickle the Whomping Willow he calms down, maybe I can use a tickling charm that I've been practicing to prank Snivellus. Oh, maybe I can wait for Remus in the door of the Shak to spook him. I can imagine his face when he sees me, this is a brilliant idea I just can't pass this opportunity.

It did took longer than I thought to be able to paralyze the three but it did work out in the end. Good thing is almost sunrise so I won't have to wait too long to surprise Remus. I make my way through the tunnel, it's a little narrow and I probably wouldn't be able to run in it if I needed to. Well, not that this is important.

I take a deep breath and realize that I'm actually quite nervous about it, I could see Remus in his wolf form today. Would it be terrifying? Would make me scarry of him? God no! I think I could never be terrified about Remus. He is so sweet, so nice, even if I wanted to I don't think I could bring myself to look at him with anything but a smile. I can hear the howling now. It does gives me the creeps, mostly because I know how hurt Remus get. If anything I hate his wolf for hurting him, for making him so whidraw, so scared of living. I approach the door of Shak, the howling now is so loud that is disturbing. I sit at the door and wait for it to cease. I takes a few minutes, at least I think it is a few minutes. I could never tell, after all, I didn't bring a clock. Maybe is sunrise already. I put my ear against the door to hear what's happening, probably Remus is changing back. After a silent while I feel a strong thud against the door and I'm knocked backwards.

My heard starts to get really fussy with a rain of thoughts. Is it possible for the beast to break free? Am I in danger? What can I do? I NEED TO RUN! I hear another loud thud against the door and I can see that the door won't hold long. RUN, RUN, RUN! It's like every fiber of my being is screaming at me and my body is too slow, too frightened to respond. And I keep staring at the door completely still. RUN! Nothing. Suddenly there's a silence, maybe he gave up. WRONG! My brain shoots and soon I hear the door coming down. I stare at the beast for a second and immediately get the control of my body back. I quickly try to get up and run but as soon as I stand I can feel pawns on me and I'm back on the floor.

– REMUS DON'T! – I yell terrified. Oh how wrong I was.

The wolf doesn't even flinch and my scream and I try to protect my face with my arms as I sense his mouth opening to attack me. I close hard my eyes and then there is the pain. Sweet and paralyzing. I can feel every single teeth that reaps through my flesh, the blood drawing and flowing out of my torned skin. The grip of the beast pulls and I can feel it's saliva burning the ripped spots of flesh. I start to think that I might loose my arm, maybe it would be better to loose my arm. I open my wet eyes and I stare when I feel the creature stopping its attack. I can see the monster in pain while it's bones start to crack and to change. It's hair starts to recede and I can see a ray of light coming from the door of the shak. I stare at the yellow eyes of the wolf while tears starts to run through my face.

Soon over me is no longer a beast but my friend, my sweet and timid friend Remus. I can see yellow melting away and being replaced by the forest green that I'm so used to, the thing I'm not used to is the confusion, pain and fear that stares back at me. I can sense my lips forming a comforting smile before losing conscience completely.

* * *

 **Remus**

I expected a lot when I went to the Shack yesterday. A more violent changing, a new scar or scars, even having to heal some broken bones. But nothing would ever prepare me for opening my eyes, my human eyes to stare at the beautiful grey orbs of Sirius. He's crying and with my enhanced senses and I can smell the blood. Oh Sirius what have I done? I stare at my friend as I see him dozing off, I imagine a sweet smile on his lips but I know it to be impossible. If anything right now I lost everything dear to me. I know I did. The bite is so clear, so easy to see. I gulp and feel the taste of iron in my mouth, blood. The guilty, the horror, the shame. It all fills me hard, violently and without a moment to process. I put my arms around my friend, my so understanding friend who never left me even when he discovered the monster I am.

I want to run, to never look back to not have to deal with the hate, the outcome of what I've done. It's all my fault, I shouldn't have told him. I should have lied, pretended… How stupid I must be to think that it would be safe to have friends. How stupid! Part of me wants to punish myself, to hurt more than I'm already hurting. To bring justice on the creature that hurted my dearest friend but deep down there's another part of me that is so scared. So completely terrified of the hate that Sirius will feel for me, of how he will blame me for his changing, his misery. I want to hurt, to feel like I'm paying for what I've done, to be punished for my crimes. But at the same time I'm so selfish that I don't want to see my beloved friend hating me. It feels like that would hurt so much more, so much more than I would be able to handle. How selfish I am.

I finally calm down enough to let go of the embrace and realize that if I'm not fast enough Sirius will die. I pull him in my arms and carry him with a strength that I didn't knew I had to the entrance of the passage. When Poppy sees me carrying Sirius she rapidly puts a charm on him to levitate him to the infirmary and I started to follow her but my vision becomes blurred and I black out.

When I finally wake again I'm a little confused and part of me hopes that the things that I've done where only a dream. I use all of my strength to open up my eyes and for a long moment I stare at the ceiling not wanting to face reality. But my guilty gets the better of me and I turn to my side to see Sirius laying on a bed distant from me, unconscious and clearly sick. I see his left arms is bandaged and I swallow hard but even then I can't stop the tears from falling off my eyes. I scream and start to sob violently and soon I can't see straight and I don't feel like I'm breathing at all. Before I get to black out again I feel hands steadying me to the bed and something being poured into my mouth.

The second time I wake up I hear voices. For a moment I can't process what they are saying but I can tell that is Dumbledore and Poppy. I smell lemon drops and herbs and the other thing I smell is my favorite scent but it seems tainted. The delicious and intoxicating scent of grass mixed with the muggle cologne that Sirius uses to piss off his family, but now it has something more. Something sweet but frightening, something that smells like me. My sobbing comes back but more controlled and I open my eyes to see the Headmaster looking down on me.

– It's my fault. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm…– The sobbing continues and I can't seem to be able to talk at all.

– My boy, relax a little. No one is blaming you. – How can they not? I certainly am. Dumbledore seems to notice my feeling as he continues. – You are not in control of your condition. – I don't care for words I turn my head to look for Sirius and I find him sitting in the bed next to mine with his eyes full of tears and a pained expression. I can't control but to cry harder but the words stray from my lips. There is nothing I can say, how can I ask forgiveness? How can I make it right? There's nothing I can do. My entire world as fallen apart.

* * *

 **Sirius**

It took me a long while for me to wake up, I could feel it in my muscles. It felt like my entire body had burst into flames and had recently cooled down. I recalled the events that led me to the school infirmary. The bite, the guilty in Remus eyes before I passed out, everything. I can see that I have more attention now, that my sense of smell has grown. I see Poppy and Dumbledore whispering to each other on her desk. I then search for Remus, he is in another bed really far from me and on a stinct I get up and run straight to him. He looks as healthy as one can be after the changing and it worries me. How long I was sleeping?

– I didn't knew if you would want to be close to him after the bite... – I turn my eyes from my friend to stare at Poppy with some disdain. Does she thinks my friendship is this shallow? There is nothing they could do to separate myself from him, or James for that matter. They are my FRIENDS.

– She doesn't meant any harm boy. It's just that you might have need sometime to process it all.– The headmaster said and I manage to relax a little.

– Is he all right? – I ask worried. I just got bitten, I expected him to be awake before me. – Does the bite do something to the werewolf too?

– Don't worry. He is physically all right. – Poppy answered me frowing.

– It mens that the problem is in his head? – I'm really worried now. I remember how Remus was when we discovered hi furry little problem. He could hardly dealt with it, now this? What have I done? I was such a fool and now I'm hurting my friend so badly.

– He had a panic attack when he wake up early so we had to dope him. – The healer informed me with sadness.

– It wasn't his fault. It was mine, I was stupid and idiot and… and… Will he be all right? He's not going to have to leave, right? There is nothing he loves more than to study in here. You can't take that away from him! I won't tell anyone, please don't punish him for it. I knew what he is and I went to the Shack, he had told us so many time not to. But I thought I could wait for him outside the door and surprise him, I didn't expect for the wolf to smell my scent and break free. Please… – I'm sobbing and begging at the same time. Dumbledore exchange a knowing look with Poppy and I look with hope at them.

– As I was just discussing with Madam Pomfrey a way to handle this situation with the least pain for our students. I don't really wish to expel Remus but I hardly believe that your parents will accept anything but it…– I glare at the Headmaster.

– So don't tell them! It's better if it's all my fault. No one has to know that it was Remus that bitten me. – I cut him with certainty. – I can say that I was exploring the Dark Forest and got bitten and was found trying to came back to the school. I would hardly be the first time I had done this after all. – I look at the Headmaster that has a spark in his eyes.

– That would be true, hardly would be the first time you have done that. But then maybe your parent will try to take you from school…– He starts his nonsense again.

– They won't! If anything they will try to keep it as a secret. Imagine having the the Black blood being tainted by lycanthropy? – I scorn at that. – Until my dear Mother is able to properly disinherit me she will do everything in her capacity to hide any improprieties I shall present. – I say with disdain. I'm certainly she will not think twice after I reach the legal age to complete blast me from the family. I can see Poppy's face looking full of pity as she guides me to sit at the bed closer to Remus. Usually I would do something to stop the pity party but I let her. Maybe it will help her justify lying to my parents.

– He has a point Poppy and like this we will be able to assure his and Remus education and the precautions he will need are already in order. – Dumbledore said in a voice that inspired trust. I have to admit that I'm quite surprise that he's agreeing with me but at this point I'm not even going to complain.

– If any word of this gets out there is no way the school won't be made accountable for it… – As she start blabbing about stupid things like responsibilities I see Remus starting to wake up.

– It's my fault. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm…– I freeze while his pleading start to dissolve in bigger sobs. Dumbledore then intervenes. – My boy, relax a little. No one is blaming you. – Remus looks like he is about to crack then Dumbledore continues. – You are not in control of your condition. – He sits and turns to me and I can see that he lost hold of his crying and after the initial shock I rush to him, locking my arms around his body. I hold him so close that I start to feel complete intoxicated with the smell of old paper and chocolate. It takes a while but eventually I feel his arms reciprocate the embrace. It's a good feeling, like I belong there. I had hugged Remus before but never with so much need, so much ensurance, so much fear of losing him.

It takes all of my strength and courage to easy the grip around him so I can look at his face. – Hey there. – I know it's stupid greeting after this but heck, I'm not the smart one in here.

– Sirius I'm so sorry. I, I… – I give him a smile. I know he will blame himself but I'm the one at fault.

– Stop right there! You did nothing wrong. If anything is my fault. – I say but I can see in his expression that he doesn't believe in me. – Hell! You are the only werewolf my age if you get away from me I will be all alone into understanding about my condition. Don't you dare leave me now! – I need him. I need him so bad right now.

– O-o-okay. – He murmurs and I can notice how blushed are his cheeks. Merlin! It looks like I just declared myself to him. I give him a reassuring smile and tackle him in another hug. I just don't want to look at Dumbledore right now as I can sense myself blushing because of the situation.

After a while like this Poppy clears her throat and starts to addressus. – If you can stop huggin we would like to finish this conversation with you. – She says clearly without patience.

We let go of each other but I make Remus move himself so we can sit sharing the bed. – Yeah, while you were sleeping you missed me convincing the Headmaster to lie to my family. – I say trying to joke and Remus get a look of both amusement and guilty.

– You did no such thing. – Poppy interrupts but I look at Dumbledore and I can see that yes, I did.

– It's for the best. Now, who else knows about your condition? – The headmaster asks and Remus looks even more guilty.

– James and Pete. But it's not his fault, we discovered ourselves. – I say cutting him out.

– Of course you did. Such an exemplar student like Lupin would never go against a rule on his on. – Poppy says and I have to bite my tongue to not make a sound, Remus is just as much as a troublemaker as I am, he just have better grades. Dumbledore seem to be amused by this as the sparkle in his eyes grows.

– But of course. Now, there is not a problem about telling the boys about what happened today as long as you make them understand that no one else can know. Sirius I will send a letter to your parents and we will have a meeting somewhere in the next few days. I will fetch you so you can take part in the conversation. You both have passed through some really traumatic events today, you will both be sleeping in the infirmary and will be released tomorrow morning but I will excuse you from the classes. You both deserve some rest and time to think and talk. – He said and I let go of the weight that I was carrying in my shoulders.

Madam Pomfrey makes me go back to my bed and we prepare ourselves to sleep. I toss and turn for a long time. I don't even spend a taught about being a werewolf myself. I just want to be fine and protect Remus. I don't want to deal with MY furry little problem. If anything, as I close my eyes, I understand now that the world is a little darker. When I at long last manage to fall asleep I have a dream, more accurately a nightmare. The wolf teeth is back on my arms and his yellow eyes glare at me with raw fury then he continues to bite and pull destroying my skin and eating me while I cry for help. I wake up crying and I look at Remus who is awake and staring at me worried in his bed. I stand up and go to him for comfort. I don't care if it makes look like a child, I snuggle into his body and find a cozy position. Remus don't say anything, he just moves to make me even more comfortable and soon we both fall asleep. This time I don't even dream as I let myself be filled with thoughts of Remus and his scent. The scent of chocolate, books, and something else that I can't place yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm late but I'm here.

* * *

 **The Talk**

* * *

 **Sirius**

The next morning when Poppy waked us up she was angry. Well, I know is not okay for students to sleep in the same bed, but we are both boys and I'm already so embarrassed she so shouldn't add to it. Remus face is so red that I have to bite my lips not to comment how cute he looks. I know that Poppy and Dumbledore stopped James and Pete to come visit but I can sense James smell in the room. I sit in the chair beside Remus and ask him about it.

– Remy, why do I smell James?

– You can already tell?! He probably came by with the invisible cloak to check on us. Probably before breakfast as we were asleep at the time and his smell is still strong. – He points out not looking at me.

– Merlin! This means you always knows where we have been? Hell, I'm pretty sure you will have a few things to explain… Wait, so you know that I usually take naps in your bed when you are off to Ancient Runes classes?

– Oh! So that's why my bed always smells like you. – He gives me a shy but provoking smile.

– It's not my fault! Your bed is more comfortable. – I pout dramatically.

– Is not. They are school beds, they are all the same.

– Not for me, no. Yours is better. Now that I know that you know I won't have to get up before you came back. – I say smiling and Remus just rolls his eyes at me and then he frowns and goes back to looking somber.

– What now? – I ask concerned. I really hate this expression of his as I can tell he is blaming and punishing himself. – What have I done? – What I could possible have said to trigger this on him?

– You? Nothing. Oh Sirius, do you really want to keep being friends with me? I know that you will need my help in dealing with it but I can understand if you despise me and decides to shut me out. I'll keep helping you whenever you need it. – He says while playing with his fingers in a pensive way and I have to count to thirty to regain enough patience not to blast at him.

– Do you think of my friendship as shallow as this? – I ask him not managing to mascarade my anger. Am I really so untrustworthy that he thinks so little of me? This hurts.

– Oh Sirius, of course not. Is just that you shouldn't forgive me. I'm a stupid monster and because of me you are now a werewolf. I'll understand if you wouldn't want to keep being my friends because I don't deserve it. – He says resigned and with a cracked voice that makes it clear to me that he's fighting himself not to cry. Of course he doesn't think little of me, he has shown me nothing but understanding and caring. Is that he thinks too little of himself and because of me it's probably even worse now.

– Don't you dare. I care about you Remus and I don't think of myself as a monster and neither of you. If someone is guilty of yesterday's incident is me and I won't have you blaming yourself for it. And since when friendships are about deserving? You do deserve, don't take me wrong. But even if you didn't I would still be your friend. – I go and pull him into another hug as he starts to cry and Poppy comes back rolling her eyes. It's like we are determined to be on touching terms every time the mediwitch approaches and I blush a little.

* * *

 **Remus**

Oh my god, I wish I could have Sirius resolve of not caring about people's opinions. Did he realized that we slept together and James saw it? Of course it wasn't sleeping together as in sex. But we were hugging each other while asleep. And not only this but Madam Pomfrey even gave us a lecture about it, even if I'm pretty sure she saw us a long before we wake up and didn't wake us then. Of course he doesn't blame me, he is too kind for it. But I know it is my fault, such a danger like a werewolf should never been so close to a school. Of course I can't run away now that I did this to him, I have to take responsibility.

God! What will James say when he discovers it? Will he hate me? He is not as kind as Sirius is with me. And Pete? I'm confident that he will react just like James, not that they are alike but he don't have a single original bone in him. Merlin, if I wasn't a such a lost cause and was actually capable of choosing I would be miles away from Pete, he's so annoying. But I guess Sirius and James do like an audience.

I also don't know where Sirius is thinking hugging me so much, of course he was never averted to physical contact. But hugging? More like hanging himself on us when he is in one of his dramas. Well, I never had cried in front of him before so I guess different situations give us different results. I shouldn't put my mind into it, it's not like Sirius would ever look at me in that way. Since the beginning of the year he has been talking about girls and boobs nonstop, only a fool would have hope of him looking at a boy in a romantic way. And being brutally honest with myself if he were to look at a man it wouldn't be the bookworm, awkward duckling me. It would be James, self confident, handsome, unscared James.

I remember how happy I was when James declared his undying love for Lily, the girl is a sweetheart and could do a lot better than my friend but I can't help but be overly supportive of him chasing her. Anything to take him away from Sirius, not that I would have a chance even with James out of the picture, but I don't think I could take the blow to my self esteem if they were to get together. God, what if they despise me when they discover that I'm gay? It does looks like a chapter of my life story, have my friends accepting me even being a werewolf just to have them forsaking me for liking men.

Soon the mediwitch releases us and we walk side by side in silence to our dorms. We end up spending most of the day in there studying, I was actually quite surprised when I sugest it and Sirius agreed to it. Soon is time for our friends to join us so I decide to speak to Sirius about it.

– So, Sirius. How we will explain it to them? – I didn't really wanted to ask but I knew it would be better to have a plan.

– I think is best that I explain and you just watch. I hope they won't handle this bad but you never know with this type of thing. And just to be clear, even if they have a problem with the situation I don't, so can you please not freak out? – He send me puppy eyes and I snort indignantly.

– I don't freak out! – I pout a little.

– Yes you do. But they didn't mind you being a werewolf before and I don't think they will mind it now. – As he was finishing saying James and Pete come in and I start to feel sick. Thank Merlin for Sirius wanting to speak because I couldn't do it even if I wanted, which is totally not the case.

We rise up and James look at our faces suspiciously he can totally see that something is wrong, Pete on the other hand looks completely oblivious about it. Sirius cleans his throat and I start to plead to the gods in my head for it to be alright.

* * *

 **Sirius**

I'm more nervous than I expect and I start to feel a few of Remus's fears that I always considered unfounded. I can see that he looks really green and I decide to finish this quickly because I can't deal with dragging the subject.

– So you guys noticed that I wasn't in here in the morning for the last two days like Remus, right?

– Yeah, what the hell happened? Poppy usually don't mind us in the ward but this time she did everything in her power to stop us. – James points out with a big frown.

– So, you know how I was in this state of "I'm going to scare your brains out" lately, right? So I had this really stupid idea to scare Moony just after he changed back to his human form during the full moon.

– Urg Sirius, this is a really stupid plan. So what? You hurt yourself trying? – I can see that James can see where this is going but wants to be wrong. Well, even if I don't say it won't change the act that it happened. I better finish with this already.

– Well, kind of. I went to close to the shack and end up startling Moony and he broke free from there and bite me.

– A-a-are you sirious? – Pete asks me with wide eyes.

– Yes, I'm Sirius. – I say trying to loose the tension. – Now we kind of have two werewolves in our midst. Not the best layout, I know. But that's it. – Now James looks really angry and I don't know why. I mean, I would understand if he wore sad, disappointed, startled or even if he found it funny. But angry? It's like I'm not already paying for my mistake.

– HOW COULD YOU? – He yells and I frown.

– Well, I didn't planned it you know? It was a stupid accident. – I point out really upset now.

– I'm not talking to you Sirius. How you dare do this to him, Lupin? Specially after we accept you even you being a werewolf? – He says with venom I didn't picture him capable of and Pete send dirty looks to Remus. Now I'm the one that is furious, Remus didn't do anything wrong, I look at him and I see that he believes he is at fault even more now that James practically pinpointed it to him..

– NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME JAMES! ARE YOU GOING TO STOP BEING FRIENDS WITH ME BECAUSE I'M WEREWOLF? – I scream as I know that the room is sound proof.

– What? Of course not! – He says a little taken back.

– THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TREATING REMUS LIKE HE IS AT BLAME? HOW MANY TIMES DID HE WARNED US ABOUT NOT COMING EVEN CLOSE THE THE SHRIEKING SHACK? HOW MANY TIME DID HE POINTED OUT HOW DANGEROUS IS A WEREWOLF ON THE FULL MOON? HOW MANY? – I keep on with my rant.

– Well, a lot but… – He starts not very happy about me screaming at him.

– NO BUT! REMUS IS OUR FRIEND! And he's not our friend DESPITE BEING A WEREWOLF. He's our friend and we DON'T CARE about him being a werewolf. UNLESS you do, Then you will be my friend in the same way, right?! Like you're doing me a favor because I'm a monster that no one would want to be with. I hope not, James. Because I can assure you that I'll not accept this type of friendship. You know what?! How about you and your bloody minion think a little if you want to be our friends or not and then you come and find me?– I say sending daggers at Pete that was sending dirty looks to Remus imitating James. I turn to Remus who is crying but not making a sound and I drag him with me out of the dorm and to a reclusive place.

We end up in an abandoned classroom that Filch almost never approaches. As soon as we got there Remus started to sob and lost all control of his crying and I did the only thing I can do when I see him crying, I hugged him with all my strength and hoped that this would be enough.

* * *

 **Remus**

I couldn't take anymore of the hurt I'm feeling inside so I let go of my feelings and allow myself to cry fully, part of me hoped that Sirius would comfort me because of it and when he hugged me I felt fulfilled but even more guilty. It's like I using him in some way. I hate James, I wish I really hated him. Bloody hell! I can't! If anything I think he is right and he is a amazing friend to Sirius for getting angry at me. I did deserve his words and deep down I was kind of expecting it.

What I wasn't expecting was Sirius standing up to me the way he did. I knew they cared about me, that they think I'm quite funny sometimes and enjoy my company and when they accepted me even being a werewolf I was static because I never believed it possible. But when he said all those things to James it became really clear to me that even if James doesn't see me as more than a funny werewolf that he hangs up out of pity, Sirius does. I'm hurting so much because of James, because I did wished he would care more about me than that and I do consider him my friend. But part of me is beaming with joy at knowing that Sirius truly cares about me, that he will stand up for me, that he is hugging me. I'm really disgusting. He would hate me if he knew what I'm thinking. He would despise me.

I let myself calm down on Sirius arms, I'm a little taller than him so I burry my face into his neck and let myself get intoxicated with him, this time the werewolf scent on him don't make me feel like I dirtied him, it makes me feel like I marked him. Like now he is somehow part of me, like he is mine. I know how disturbing and disgusting this feeling is. I endangered his life and now I let myself draw in pleasure at the scent of it. I'm a sick bastard.

I wish I could send him away, tell him how awful I really am. Tell him to leave and not let himself be even more tainted because of me, but I can't. I can't because part of me hopes, hopes that he will accept this degenerative beast that I am. That he somehow will desire me the way I do him, that he will accept me fully. So I stand, not saying the extension of my feelings and taking advantage of his sincere feeling of friendship. I really am a awful person but for now I'll let myself be taken

I eventually calm down and Sirius let go of the hug, I feel like it will be awkward but it's not. He puts his hands on my face and looks right through my eyes with care.

– You did a mess of yourself, hu? – He points out with his beautiful grin.

– Yeah I did.

– Don't mind James, he will come around. He was being stupid because he was shocked. He can't be that mean, not really. – He points out trying to comfort me and maybe himself.

– He was kind of right you know. And… And you shouldn't keep yourself away from him because of me. He likes me and Pete but you are a brother to him. – I say trying to appease him, even if part of me has always been disturbingly jealous of James I know that would be awful to let Sirius be angry with him.

– Remus! – He says disapproving. – Now we have to have a serious talk. – He says with grimace.

– You are only able to have Sirius talks, Sirius. – I say trying to get him off of whatever is he will try to say.

– Yeah, me, Sirius. And don't use the pun on me. Here is the thing, do you think I'm a awful or undeserving friend now that I'm a werewolf? – He asks me with a straight face that is as rare as unicorns.

– Of course not, I would never! – I answer affronted, I'd never look down on him. Maybe I put him into a pedestal, but down? NEVER!

– Good that we got that cleared out. So, you are forbidden to look down on yourself because of it. If I don't get to be a terrible person because of it you don't get it either. Do you understand? – He demands and I start to feel the urge to say that I'm different but I end just nodding in agreement. God, I think if he uses this demanding tone on me I would obliged to anything. I notice that even if we stopped hugging I'm still pretty close to him and he gives me that grin that makes me melt and I have to stop my thoughts of wandering through dangerous places. I bite my lips trying to think of something to not let me became horny in this position and I end up thinking of the potions lecture with the buffoon Slughorn that we have to call a teacher.

– So now what? We have to do something for a while if we are avoiding our roommates. – I point out when I calm down my mind a little.

– True, so since I already got the worst possible punishment for my scare pranks I might as well go and delivered the rest of them that I planned, right? – He says deviously.

– I can point out the breaches in your plans. Let's see what you got. – I say excited as we go through a few pranks plans. Even if my life is quite the mess I'm feel really blessed to be able to be with Sirius in here and for now this is enough. I hope this will always be enough but deep down I know that I'm always wanting more when to it.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I like my chapters like my stories, long and full of drama!

* * *

 **The Parents**

* * *

 **Sirius**

Oh god! This is awkward. This is stupid and awkward. I will kill James and Pete, I can feel it in my bones that I will. This silence treatment is borderline irritating, not that I want to talk to the little shits, I'm still beyond furious at them. No, but if they ignore me again when I ask for the damm syrup to put in my pancakes I won't be able to hold myself together. It's official, I need something stronger than black tea in the mornings, is fourteen too young to start drinking? Probably but I don't think if anyone were to face Walburga Black later they would agree that a shot of firewhiskey was in order...

– Sirius, are you alright? – I turn my grumpy face to the side to look at Remus, god know he is a vision in the mornings.

– Of course I'm alright Remy. – I say with a smile totally forgetting my bad mood from the treatment of my supposedly friends and the reunion I'll have latter with my dearest (notice the sarcasm) mother.

– You looked completely murderous just a second ago. – He pointed out with a mixture of a frown and a grin that is the most true representation of him. Always concerned and amazed at the same time.

– Can you get me the syrup? The buffoons over there are ignoring me. – I say trying not to bring the conversation with my parents into the talk as I know that will lead to another guilty trip to him and I hate that more than having to talk to my mom, that in itself is a statement on it's own.

– Silly. You were never a morning person but you look worse today. – He says giving me the look that says that he expects a true reason for that but I just pout and roll my eyes.

– Who cares? – I say dismissive as I support myself against Remus and start to throw dirty looks to my supposedly good friends. James tries to send dirty looks back at me, guess what? A Black dirty look will always be superior to a Potter one. I'm glad I'm not against Regulus in here because if someone can beat me in this, is he. Merlin! Will my little brother be in the talk today? Oh, I just can imagine him siding with mother in berating me on my new dark creature status. Just peachy.

– You know what, since you are going to keep this why don't we pack something to eat and go to a secluded place? – I look at Remus like christmas came early and promptly start to help him get us some snacks and we leave to some unused classroom. We don't have the first class and I'll be having the meeting with my family by lunch time so is best if I take advantage of this time to relax since I think I'll hardly be able to after a round with mother dearest.

As soon as we get to the classroom I wait for Remus to sit and after he does I throw myself at him using his lap as a pillow.

– Feed me peasant! – I say dramatically waving my arms at him. I look at his face and I can see him blushing hard. This puts an even bigger grin in my lips and I remember that we brought grapes. – Pleaseeeee, feeeeeeeed meeeeeeee! – I put the bowl with green grapes in his hands and open my mouth sticking my tongue out for him to deposit the grapes.

* * *

 **Remus**

MERLIN! What have I done to deserve this? Why the hell he has to make this face at my while his head is on my FREAKING LAP? I have to think of something, anything, if I get an erection right know I'll just jump from the astronomy tower… Okey, I need to think of something to take my head of the thoughts of intertwining my tongues of Sirius tongue that is so cutely reaching for a grape… God, if instead of my tongue… Okay, bad Remus. Let me see… Hm… Yeah, Peter naked will do, I'm completely safe now… I just need to put the grape and then I may shove him off me… MERLIN! Why he had to suck my finger while getting the grape? Does he even know how sexy he looks? Oh, of course he knows I had to see him brag about it for months… Okey I need to cross my legs and have him out of my lap NOW!

– HEY! – He says pouting as I push him away. This pouting is not helping as of now I want to reach out and bite his lower lip… Maybe werewolves go into heat. Yeah, that's it. Theres the only explanation for this uncontrollable desire I'm feeling… Nothing to do with the fact that now that James is out of the picture I have his total attention. How am I supposed to handle this if they don't make peace in the next months? Sirius certainly will find people more interesting than me, right?

– Stop sulking, you are not a child. – I say a little cold as I know that the only thing hiding my erections is the position I'm sitting and if I give to his pleadings he certainly will notice.

– You look like my mother. – I roll my eyes at this.

– No I don't. – I point out with a raised eyebrow. I hate when he compares me to a parent, especially since how I feel about him is nothing fraternal.

– Yeah, you don't. You didn't even threw a dark curse at me. – He said in a mocking tone that concerns me. While James always laughs at it I know for certain that Sirius is using the tone to talk about how his parents treat him without looking weak. I frown and he looks a little startled.

– You know she's wrong in doing that, right? She should never raise her wand at you. – I point out concerned.

– Well, I normally deserve. You know how I can be, right? – He tries to dismiss me making me remember his bad attitudes.

– Yes, kind and proud. Which goes back to the fact that what she does is wrong. Someone should intervene and stop her. – I frown at him.

– Yeah, yeah. You are the one to talk, James also should not treat you bad and neither should Pete. But you gladly will defend their right to do so because you think you deserve it… – I feel a sting at his point. Of course he is right but is not the same thing, I do deserve the hate. He just doesn't know how much yet. But him? Sirius may be cruel and even ruthless but there is no one more compassionate than him.

– Which is not the point, by your own logic I'm right and just happened to be a screw up like you. But you are wrong, is not the same. They are your parents and even me being me, my Mom and Dad never cursed me. And neither should your parents. Hell Sirius! I still remember your nightmares when you came back from summer. – I say really angry. How dare him make this about me?

– Remember what? I never told anyone about it. Not even James. – Oh there it is. Not even James. Of course because if he would tell anyone it will always be James first. Bad Remus stop being so jealous.

– Yeah, those chocolate frogs just happened to show up in your pillow every time you had a nightmare by miracle. – I state upset.

– Oh… Well, I just assumed… – He starts and I know that he just assumed it was James.

– I know. – I say coldly and immediately regret. I didn't wanted recognition for it, if I did I would have made it clear it was from me. But to have James taking the credit makes my blood boil.

– Is just that you like chocolate so much that I… I thought… I mean… Of course it wasn't James. How silly of me. – He says looking a little guilty and I start to feel guilty myself.

– Forget it, okay? You didn't tell me so I don't know nothing about it. – I say trying to change subjects but I can see Sirius mind working behind his grey eyes.

– You love chocolate, you never ever ever gave me or anyone chocolate. You always make a scene when we try to take you chocolate… – He starts and I feel my hands sweeting. – Oh! Thank you Remy. You must have been really concerned about me to have done that. – He looks really please with himself now and I feel the blood coming to my face. I must look like a tomato now.

– What' with you calling me Remy suddenly. It's been going since the infirmary. – I point out trying to diverge the subject but Sirius raises one of his perfect eyebrows at me.

– It just feels right. What? Now you are ashamed of caring for me? You are priceless. – He says supporting himself against my torso and starting to resume eating his grapes. I take note of the talk about chocolate to take a few chocolate frogs from my personal stash.

* * *

 **Sirius**

God! We can't even have a discussion with the mention of chocolate that suddenly he has to eat some. Hm… Chocolate goes really well with grapes… I can ask him some, now that I know that he has given me some in the past he can't refuse. And if he does I'll just go and take it by force even if I'll have to kiss him… WOW… Kiss Remus? Where does this thought comes from? He does have a pretty and kind of well draw lips. Hm… Hell, I'm crazy! I would probably kiss Pete if I would put my mind into it. NO! BRAIN HAS DENIED IT! KISSING REMUS IS NOT IN THE SAME CATEGORY! Gosh that was an unpleasant image. Hm… Remus does looks more sexy than Pete… And James… And me if I'm being honest. Even the scars don't make him look ugly, instead they make him look… WOW BRAIN! Not the time for these type of images. Remus would kill me if he knew what goes in this beautiful mind of mine.

– Give me a chocolate. – I say after a while.

– No. What did you say? I never ever ever give anyone chocolate? It was a true statement. – He rolls his eyes at my request.

– Please. I'll give you a bite of my grape and you can give me a bite of the chocolate. And you have given me chocolate before. – O use my puppy eyes at him, I'm pretty sure that he never refused anything I asked of him with these eyes.

– I won'... – He stops mid sentence looking like he is thinking hard. – Alright. – He says and I practically jump in excitement. I easily take a grape and bite it dividing it in two as wait as Remus does the same with his chocolate frog.

– Here…– I say shoving the grape into his mouth letting my finger come into contact with his lip and tongue breathly. He then tries to give me the chocolate in my hand but I dive and take it with my mouth almost biting his finger.

– I told you! Tasty. – I say chewing the chocolate with the fruit.

– Yeah you did. Look at the time! We have to go to the history class. – He points out and I growl.

– Can't we skip it? – I try to pull the puppy eyes but I know that I'm looking more with lazy than pleading. And I know that this look my werewolf friend can easily ignore. He almost drags me to class where he completely ignores professor Binns and starts reading a book while I send myself to the sleep realm.

Afterwards I almost forget that I have to go to the Headmaster's office so I can have a beautiful family get together (It's Black for slaughter). When I reach the reunion my parents and Regulus are there. Great, I think the next full moon the Slytherins will be hunting werewolves.

– Hello father, mother. Snake. – I say sending dagger to Regulus, we never got along. He was always mother's pet and I honestly can't deal with it.

– Humpf. – Mother recognition are getting even less words.

– Mr. and Mrs. Black would take a sit? – Dumbledore offers my parent that accept with a little scarn. Then he points out other two chairs and me and Regulus who also make ourselves sit.

– What have my disappointment of son done this time? – I know mother is usually the one that I complain about but I must admit that father has his charms. – Has he gone to the forbidden forest for some stupid dare again? If so you should just have sent a letter as I can't see what would matter enough to bring me here. – He finishes and I start to panic. This is bad. I think that it finally hit me how bad it really is.

– As a matter of fact it does have something to do with the forbidden forest. – Dumbledore's says and I try to get a hold of the panic attack that is trying to surface. Gosh I can deal this anytime as long as it's not in front of my parents. – I assure you that you've heard of the fact that there are werewolves in there? – He states and I kind of appreciate that I have spread these rumors in the past. I look to my family to see their reaction. Mother has a big grimace and father looks frozen on the spot. I think of not looking at Regulus, as his disgust will be the one to hurt the most, but I end up looking anyway and surprise myself.

My baby brother is looking at me like he's going to start crying any minute now and I feel my heart crunch. Oh crap. He cares about me. SHIT!

– Are you insinuating that my son was bitten? – The voice is my mother's and I immediately put a hand on the bite on my arm I stare at the floor.

– It was the most unfortunate accident as he was on a forbidding territory. I manage to get there in time when I noticed the ward had been breached and killed the beast but not soon enough to stop him from being infected. I have already managed arrangements to provide him while he's at school but I must ask you to do the same for him at home. – Dumbledore did improved the lie. For a moment there silence reigns and I start to think that maybe, just maybe, this will not get out of control. Maybe they are trying to figure it out about who they will blame, the Headmaster or me.

– HOW DARE YOU? YOU LITTLE DISGRACE! YOU EMBARRASSED THE HOUSE OF BLACK LIKE THIS? I'LL KILL YOU! FORGET BEING BURN OUT OF THE TAPESSARIE! I'LL KILL YOU! – I jump on my feet in panic and support myself against one of the shelfs. I guess I'm the one to blame. Mother soon takes her wand and point at me, at the same time Dumbledore and father rise from their seats and in a flash Regulus throws himself in front of me.

– OUT! GET AWAY FROM THIS HALF BREED TRASH, REGULUS! NOW! – I stare at the headmaster and father, both have drawn his wands too.

– NO! YOU WON'T HURT HIM! – Regulus scream at mother in a very similar shrill voice that usually makes me angry. Right now just makes me want to cry to see him protecting me while I did nothing but make his life miserable. I do feel a few tear running through my face.

– Mrs. Black I ask you to get a hold of yourself. You cannot threaten a student in my presence. – Dumbledore tries to appease but her eyes are red and I can see her shaking in fury. As reflex I push Regulus behind me, whenever she gets this angry only one thing can get out of it. And is a cruciatus. Regulus tries to push me aside to stand in front of me but I don't let him. I would never let her do to him the things she does to me. NEVER!

I can see father trying to hold mother, even if he will turn a blind eye at her behavior at home he would never do such in front of the Chief Warlock and head of Wizagamont. When I thought he would get a hold of her, she turns her wand at me and I see the red light coming in my direction as my mother voices screams. – CRUCIO!

As soon as I feel the curse hit me it feels like the time stops as I feel the pain filling me. But never before the pain went away so far. When I reopened my eyes I see mother and father petrified and Aurors coming through the floo. I look around and see Regulus crying by my side.

Poppy comes and starts pumping a few potions into my mouth and soon I drift into sleep. When I wake again I'm on the infirmary. Merlin I hate this place. At least Remus is not here. I look around and see Regulus sitting beside me reading.

– Hey, what happened? Are you alright? She didn't got to you, right?! – I ask a little worried, he was so close to me when hell broke loose. I didn't think mother would do an unforgivable in front of Dumbledore tough.

– I'm alright. She would never hurt me. I'm not a disappointment like you. – He states and I start to get angry, here I was so worried about him and as soon as possible he reverts to the brat he always is.

– So what? Are you planning to finish what she started? – I ask rispid and see his eyes almost popping out of his head.

– Of course not Sirius. I'm just saying you shouldn't have put me behind you. If you didn't she would have just screamed a lot… Well, who cares she is going to jail now. Maybe father will too. Even if he doesn't I don't think he will keep being our guardian. – He states looking at his feet. Damm. He's just eleven, he shouldn't have to deal with this. It's all my fault, even if they hated me they care for Regulus and because of me now he lost them.

– I'm sorry. I didn't wanted to destroy your life kiddo. – I say passing my hand through his hair.

– What is wrong with you Sirius? Did the curse break what was left of your already small brain? – He asks me with scorn but I can't help but feel a little amused by it so I laugh. – You didn't destroy my life. If anything you saved me. I always imagined how long I would be able to keep with their expectations and how long would it take for them to take their frustration in me too. – He says a little ashamed and I immediately know that I screw up really bad. How could I not see he was just trying to survive that hell hole we called home? I raise up and hug him hard.

– Oh, I'm so sorry for how I treated you Regulus. I'm so sorry. – He looks astonished but he hugs me back. I don't think we hugged since we were both toddlers and it feels good.

– Thank you Sirius. Dumbledore said he will be meeting with our family to find out who will have our guardianship. I might have give him a hint towards uncle Alphard you know. – He says and I smile at that. Damm, it does pays out to have a snake in the family. – Madam Pomfrey said you could go back to you dorm to rest as soon as you wake up. I also have to go back now... You don't hate me do you?

– No. I love you, Regulus. But we are never talking about this ever again. Capiche? – He laughs at me.

– Understood. I love you too. And on this note I leave before we start fighting. – He turns and runs away from the infirmary and I can see that he did it to hide embarrassment. Merlin, I need to go back to the dorms. I really need to hug Remus now. Maybe he will let me cuddle with him after a tell him what happened.

As soon as I arrived at the dorms I see that James and Pete are nowhere to be found and that his bed curtains are closed. I get close and open then to see Remus crying.

– What the hell? – I asked when I see his face, there is a open wound in his cheeks and neck and I can feel my blood boiling. Can this day became even worse?

– Remus, what happened? – I ask while he tries to hide in the bed sheets. – Don't. – I climb to the bed and put a few charms around like privacy, notice me not, silence and such. – Who did this to you? – I ask as I lift his face and stare right into his eyes. – Don't even try to lie to me. I can tell and you know it.

– Please, it's nothing. – He tries and I shoot dagger with my eyes and he squirms before answering. – James decided to play a prank at me and it got a little out of hand. – I growl at it.

– Oh, that's it. I'm killing the bastard. – I say as I start to make an assessment of his injuries. He should have gone to the infirmary. – Did you report him? – I ask already knowing the answer and Remus just turn his eyes down. I wish I had more self control and mind right now but I don't.

– I'll deal with this tomorrow. – As I say this he looks a little relieved but then I climb on top of him I press my tongue against his injuries in the neck. I feel him starting to shake by my touch and freezy below me. I continue to clean his wound with my mouth sucking a little and going up to his face, I came as close as licking the side of his mouth I don't get the courage to kiss him in the end. I burry my head on his unhurt part of the neck and take a deep breath. The scent of books, chocolate and wolf fill up my senses as I feel my muscles relaxing.

I can sense the scent of my saliva against his skin and this makes me a lot more excited than it should. Even so I'm exhausted so I cuddle against him and make myself comfortable. – I really need some sleep and I know for certain that I will only be able to if you are by my side... don't ask. Tomorrow we will talk. – I say and close my eyes. Soon I feel Remus's hands reaching out and hugging me while he buried his head into my hair. This shouldn't feel this good but I don't really care.

* * *

 **Remus**

I was really grateful that Lily decided to ditch her friends and sit with me when she noticed that I would be having lunch alone as Sirius went to his meeting with the Headmaster. She accompanied me for the next class too and even a little after before we went our separate ways. It was only when she left that I noticed that I was being followed. It didn't take a genius to know that it was James and Pete and when I reach a desert corridor they confronted me. James disarmed me and Pete soon levitate me to hang me on the spear of one of the armors. Of course Pete is a incompetent little shit and almost impaled me making me have another awful gash in my face and neck, as if I don't have enough scars already. Perfect! Just what I needed.

I took me a while to be able to free myself and recover my wand and soon as I did I went to the dorms and threw myself in my bed closing the curtains. It was already late and Sirius still hadn't came back which worried me senseless and contributed to my fit of crying. To my surprise after a while Sirius showed up and I started to feel really bad about myself. I didn't want him to see me like this I tried to hide. Not that he let me.

Soon he was in bed with me assessing how I was, I could see he was not completely in his right mind when as our eyes meet my green confronted amber. Werewolf eyes, he's clearly furious. As we spoke I thought that he would push for a long talk that would step even further in my pride but he didn't. He postponed the talk by doing the most improbable thing ever.

I had to use all of my self control not to do something as he started using his tongue against my skin. Part of me took this as a hallucination, reality could never get this close to my dirty dreams. I stayed planked without moving a muscle the entire time... and he took his sweet time licking my wounds. Is this happening because of the change, some stupid werewolf stinct? Do I care it is?

When his tongue stopped licking my a little too close to my lips I felt a bolt of relief and disappointment. At least he didn't left as he arranged himself against me in a selfish way.

– I really need some sleep and I know for certain that I will only be able to if you are by my side... don't ask. Tomorrow we will talk. – He said and I start to think of how bad was his talk with his parents. As soon as he made himself comfortable I allowed myself to hug him and I planted my face into his hair taking his marvelous scent. For a moment I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep as I felt intoxicated but being this close to Sirius is as just exited as is comforting, soon I felt in a deep and amazing sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I need more time.

* * *

 **The Flirt**

* * *

 **Sirius**

I woke up a little perplexed and soon I notice the divergences of my usual morning. First off I can feel the warmth of another body next to me and I remember how I shamelessly indulge myself in cuddling with Remus. Well, he didn't complain and as far as I know he looks damn comfortable with this arrangement. I smile at his sleepy face before moving his arms and looking around the room. James and Peter have already left and I look at the clock and I see that we have already lost breakfast, not that we would be going to the Great Hall as I'm taking this stubborn wolf the the infirmary to treat that gash.

I get back to the bed and start shaking him up, he usually have a very light sleep but seems that today is not an ordinary one. He grumbles a little but eventually gets up. As soon as he sees my face he blushes hard I have to control myself in not joining him.

– Good morning sleepy head, you better get ready I have to report back to Poppy and you are accompanying me. – I state as a matter of fact.

– Good morning, report back? You were sent to the infirmary yesterday? – He looks rather worried now.

– Yeah, but I'll only tell you why if you keep me company, so let's take a shower and get ready to go. – I go to my trunk and prepare a change of clothes and soon we go to the bathroom, I take advantage of us waking up together to grab a look of Remus only with a towel around his waist, we usually wake up in different times and so we hardly ever share the bathroom. For Merlin! He has many scars but he's body is so well sculpted that I have to bite my lower lip not do drool. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow and a confused look and I just give him one of my grin befores entering the shower booth.

I take a little more time in the cold shower, since yesterday I've been having these dirty, not really nice, type of thoughts about Remus and it seems that is only getting worse. Not like I've never looked at him this way before, but usually I'm surrounded by James and Peter and my mind doesn't get to indulge itself in this line of thought as I'm occupied with planning some really good pranks. James… I still feel like killing him today, maybe I can ask Lily to help me? Not that she likes me very much but since she hates the bastard she might as well help me in destroying him.

When I get off Remus is already ready, we head towards the infirmary ward. He keeps looking at me like he wants to ask me what's up but wants me to talk when I'm comfortable. He's silly like that sometimes, I'm always comfortable in sharing anything with him even if he's pushing me to tell. I give him a smile before explaining the events of yesterday, I don't think he will apreciate have to learn anything by Poppy fussing over me.

– Well, so yesterday when my parents discovered that I'm a werewolf they kind of lose it. More precisely, mother lost it and father was unable to stop her. She cruciatus me in front of…

– SHE WHAT? – I looked at Remus face and saw that his eyes were dangerous golden and his breath suddenly became heavy and steame. He looks hot. Bad brain! Urgh, time to calm him down.

– Relax, Dumbledore was present and this time it was a lot less painful than the usual…

– THE USUAL? HOW LONG? – He looks completely miserable right now and I can see his brain going on the guilty mode that hardly ever leaves.

– Calm down! It's been like this since the first christmas after I got placed in Gryffindor. Please calm down, she won't be able to came near me again.

– She won't? – He asks me now a little more put together and with his eyes a little watery.

– She won't, she was arrested Remy. She can't touch me again. – He comes and gives me a hug and I can feel him shiver a little. – I'm sorry I worried you but everything will be alright now.

– I'm so sorry, you were already in a bad situation and I made it worse. I'm so sorry. How could I have not noticed before? I knew she treated you bad but to use an unforgivable? I'm so sorry. – He tells me while sobbing against my neck.

– Shhhh! It's okay now. It's not your fault and if anything it helped me get away from her so don't you dare blame yourself. – I say while stroking his hair.

We stay like that for a while, until Remus could get his act together and we resume to head to the infirmary. As soon as we get there Poppy rushes to me to give me pain potions and other medications, that before she takes a good look at Remus and then he is set to sit in one of the beds while she goes back to fetch some medicine for his gash.

* * *

 **Remus**

I'm still feeling guilty, not only about being the reason why Sirius mother attacked him but for being stupid enough not to realize that she was more than being a little violent with him, she was being plain abusive. Maybe I could have done something earlier if I knew, anything at all to stop him from hurting. Sirius is too kind, not only has he forgiven me but he also keeps reassuring me that it's not my fault. Merlin! He was the one who received the unforgivable and he was having to comfort me. I'm a disgrace of a friend.

– Sirius, are you really alright? Are you going to live where now? – I'm quite worried, I wish I could offer him a place to go but this is totally out of my thirteen year old abilities.

– Apparently with my cool uncle Alphard. He's never married and he's been against the pureblood agenda since ever. He have interceded in my behalf before because I was placed in Gryffindor. Me and Regulus probably will be much happier living with him, I can even arrange for you to visit. – He answered me actually quite excited and I gave him a short smile.

– That's nice. You mentioned Regulus? – I send him one of my inquisitive looks, from second year when Regulus got placed in Slytherin every mention of him was always with some sort of adjective like prat, git, snake, evil offspring and so on.

– Yeah, about him. I was really wrong, he's still a prat prone to insult me and everyone around but he's good. – He gives me a embarrassed smile.

– Regulus, that little brother that was the source of all evil is good? What the hell happened?

– He tried to protect me when mother attacked me and he came to the infirmary to check and see if I was alright. He's twelve, I can't help but feel stupid to have judged him to be some sort of evil because he did everything my parents demanded. He was just trying not to get hurt like I was and I can't blame someone for trying to survive.

– Wait! You sound almost, pardon me the word, mature? – I point out teasing.

– Hahaha! So funny, I can be mature. I'm older than you. – He said with a pout that looked so cute I had to bite my lips to not have a reaction.

– Older, not wiser. – As I point it out Madam Pomfrey walked in send us a reproach look. I was sitting in the bed while Sirius was in a chair by my side.

– Do I wanna know how you manage this atrocity of a gash? – She asked while applying some concoction in it. It smelled funny but I could feel the wound being healed so I didn't complain.

– No you don't. But I'm handling this. – Sirius answered her for me, this made me frown.

– Handling what? – Please forces of the universe let Sirius not get into fights in my defense.

– You know. By the way this thing smells terrible. – He made a grimace while sniffing my face.

– So you are not inclined to lick my gash right now? – I tease without thinking and regret it almost as immediately as it leaves my lips.

– I'm always inclined to lick you, Remy. – The dirt look he sends me makes me blush furiously while I start to imagine he licking a lot more than this little cut I have. I'm not even trying to stop my thoughts to wander those places right now so I must look really uncomposed right now.

– Do you need some privacy? – Me and Sirius kind of break out of our trance to see Poppy looking really angry and uncomfortable. – If you need you both can leave, my infirmary is not a broom closet. Now, you kids can stop with this or else I'll ask Mr. Black to leave while you recover Mr. Lupin. Am I clear?

– Yeah, now that you mentioned it do you know where the closest broom closet is? – Sirius provoked with his dashing smile that made Poppy blush and send him daggers.

I blush horribly and got really silent as the mediwitch continue with our treatments before leaving. She does sent us a "I'm watching you" before going back to her office. We both share a look before breaking out laughing at the whole situation, good thing too because if we were not laughing it would feel like her concerns are valid and there something going on between us and even if I desire for it with all my strength I know it's a lost cause.

* * *

 **Sirius**

Oh lord! I'm so taking advantage of the fact that Remus would never do or say anything towards me because of his condition, totally. I can flirt with him until the world ends without him taking it seriously or too seriously. He's so cute when he's blushing, I can't help but tease him more. And now I think it's official that at least in Poppy's book we are dating… or snogging… or shagging… Only Merlin knows what the bloody witch gathers from our interactions in her infirmary. The one thing I know is that whatever she thinks makes her blush like a teenage girl.

I do take too much pleasure in seeing older woman becoming frustrated. I so need to flirt and maybe even kiss Remus in front of Minnie so I can see her reaction. Honestly I need a reason to kiss Remus and that's would do.

– So Remy, my dear, I haven't even seen you complaining about skipping classes. Have me becoming a werewolf made you go soft? I rather like it. – I say with a mock politeness.

– Oh lord! I completely forgot about exams. We have to study Sirius, on top of missing classes it gets a lot harder to concentrate and learn anything closer the full moon. Since you never experienced it you better study upfront until you get used to it. We are losing precious time fooling around here, we need to go to the library. – And I achieved a new guilt trip to Remus but I have to honest with myself. I really enjoy he fussing over anything and more so when the thing is me. I let him drag myself out of the infirmary and we move towards the library.

We sit in a secluded place in the back, closer to the window. Today James has quidditch practice so he won't be bothering us and I can relax and hex him tomorrow when he does have time to come by and be a git. I let Remus explain charms and transfiguration to me and I must admit that I'm some sort of lazy genius because I, as always, grasp all the knowledge the first time someone explains it to me. So I'm not really paying attention to Remus I'm just staring at him explaining. It's so cute how his lips move, Merlin he probably taste like chocolate. I was really digging this study time if we weren't interrupted by Lily approaching us.

– Remus you didn't showed up to class and I got worried. What is this in your face? – She said already sitting in our table and looking at Remus closely.

– It's nothing, just a little cut. The wound will close by night time. Can we borrow you notes from class? – He asked sweetly and Lily smiled. Merlin! I think she has a soft spot for him, if the image of Remus kissing anyone didn't made me boil with anger I would try to push them together just to see James dying from the inside. But since I think I would die a little too I better keep with my plan to hex James to oblivion.

– Evans, you are the one with dark friends, can you teach me a nice hex? – I ask her half jocking.

– So you would use it against my friend? Hell no! And you better leave Sev alone. – She said making a grimace.

– If I use it on James would you teach me? – I ask with an raised eyebrow, after James hurt Remus I can't help but to not give a shit about going after her grease friend. She stared at me like I had another head.

– And why would you go after James? Isn't he like you long lost brother?

– He hurted Remus.

– And you choosed Remus over him? – She asked like this was something unthinkable.

– Any day, any time. And I do have a real brother who happens to not being a complete git like James, in the end is his loose. – I point out coldly.

I think I might have broken something in her as she starts to stare at me like she wants to get a glimpse of my soul. I turn to look at Remus and see if he it's only me that is being creeped out about being ogled by those green eyes. Remy doesn't meet my eyes and looks rather shy so I guess he's also very much embarrassed by being stared by Lily.

– So?

– I think I might have just the thing for you. Give me a day or two so I can make Sev teach me the incantation so I can pass it to you. Black… No, Sirius. I think I might end up liking you after all. – She then smiles and leaves like having me turning against James is the best thing she ever heard.

* * *

 **Remus**

Oh lord. I'll never be able to look Sirius in the eyes again. He just said to Lily that he would choose me anytime over James. I want to kiss him and hug him and say that I love him but I contain myself to blush and stare at my lap while they keep talking. Soon Lily leaves but she grins at me and I know that she approves of Sirius in some way. I turn to Sirius and against my wishes I stare right at his grey orbs and I feel my heart flutter a little before composing myself.

– Sirius, I wish you would not antagonize James. You do care about him and even if he's wrong he's being a git because he cares about you. – I try to play the devil's advocate but part of me just want even more confirmation that I'm more liked than James. Merlin! I'm pathetic.

– I'm quite glad you have come to accept he's wrong in treating like he's been treating you.

– Not really, but I've come to realize that this is a lost battle.

– So is you defending James. He's going to get burned! And since Lily is on our team guess he better get used to Pete cause when we finish it he will only have him.

– I hardly believe that Pete will stick around if you go too strong against James.

– You have a point.

– I won't help you with it. I also won't interfere, but can you at least try and make amends with James before doing something that will destroy your friendship for good? – I say with a little more honesty.

– Yes, oh great voice of conscience, I will. But after my efforts goes to the trash bin and I retaliate against the moron you'll have to give me a kiss for protecting your virtues. – I blush hard at this and I'm about to deny him the kiss when I notice Mrs. Pince was behind us looking ready to blast us for making noises in her library. She's freezed with a face as red as a tomato and when she notice me looking at her she drops her stare and goes away. I think we might just have embarrassed her out of a rant.

– Really, Sirius. If the woman of the school X have tea together I'm pretty sure we will be the main subject. McGonagall would probably be giving our dorms a lot more check outs during the night to see if we are not doing anything improper. – I point out trying to gather the rest of my willpower to not fall into this flirt.

– Oh, I hope she does so we can give her something good to see.

– Sirius!

– Yes, me. And you, and I can think of a few objects and positions that would make Minnie blush. But to make her speechless and without a word about it I would have to do some research. – He bites his lower lip giving me one of his playful stares and I can't help but smile.

– Oh good luck with that, me helping you research is exclusively about school subjects. I'm not lifting a finger to assist you on this.

– I'm complete aware of that Remy. Afterall would be really stupid to have the object of my research interfering with the research itself.

– What do you mean? – I swallow dry thinking of the ramifications of his statement and the dirt look he keeps sending me doesn't help at all.

– Don't be scared Remy. I'll be gentle. – He gets closer to my ear and whispered. I feel like I was connected to electricity and when I was going to put some distance between us I felt his teeth against my earlobe and I couldn't help but let a choked moan which I fastly try to cover putting my hands covering my mouth.

– Wow! That was a good reaction. Let me say you do make the whole research thing a lot easier. – I would say he stating things like that makes me feel dirt but since my thoughts are way worst than this I can't help but think of it as a cruel teasing.

– Let's study Sirius. – I say trying to make him stop staring at me like some sort of predator.

– I already know what we are studying and you hardly can blame me for indulging myself in a more interesting object of study. – This is the worst. Part of me knows he's jocking but part of me is melting on the thought that he's really interested in me. I can feel some sort of provocation or invitation bubbling out of lips when Madam Pince clears her throat.

– You two. OUT! – Sirius almost jumps in the spot and quickly gather our belongs and we are out of the library.

– You're impossible Sirius. I hope I don't get banned from it permanently or else I'm blaming you.

– She can't ban you permanently Remus otherwise she would have banned me way back in the first year. Now where did we stop in the research? – He moved dangerously close to me and I've bite my lip.

– In Gwaps laws of transfigurations. But now is a good time for a break let's get to the great hall to eat. – I say moving out of him. It's quite silly, he can intimidate me with his presence but I'm quite taller than him so Sirius doesn't get to tower me. He sulks but follows me. I have to create better walls in the end if I want to survive because Sirius is getting pretty good in bringing them down.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
